Jack Frost belongs with me
by Lady Frost08
Summary: A young girl falling in love with Jack Frost. But what would happen if her only one loves someone else? Someone who doesn't deserve him and was just messing with him. Will she go through all the pain just to be with her love? Or would she let go and move on? And will Jack finally see who cares about him the most before its too late?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians

CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE

The first time I saw Jack Frost was in a movie Rise of the Guardians. Back then, I didn't even know him so it was a surprise for me to see and discover that there indeed was a myth about him. After that though, things begin to change. I've always loved anime but after watching that movie, I've treated Jack as I would have treated my anime- precious to me.

My family is neither rich nor poor. We were living in a decent house in a subdivision. My dream is to become a successful neurosurgeon someday. I remember asking my father that if our business were to push through, would he let me study abroad and he answered yes. We were living in Philippines, a tropical country with only two seasons, sunny and rainy days so I preferred to study in a country where there's snow. I've never seen snow before so I really like to see one.

Now I'm 18, studying here at a university in Canada. Our family business becomes successful and we migrated here, myself continuing my studies here. Ever since the day I met Jack Frost in a movie and that was about 4 years ago till now, he remains to be my only one. Sure, there are some guys who caught my attention but they never lasts more than a couple months or so. I've also never been in a relationship believing that once I accomplished my goal becoming a successful neurosurgeon, I will build robots with the appearance of my favorite anime characters, Jack Frost included. Then I will forevermore be happy with them. What I didn't know was that life would never be that easy for me.

I am Kim and this is my story.

**Authors Note: So that's all for chapter one. Just need to introduce myself to you guys. Hope you read the next one **


	2. The Antagonist

Chapter two

**KIM"S POV**

"Okay class dismiss" Mrs. Raina, our English teacher said as some of the students cheered. I myself is happy too. This means playing in the snow! My favorite time of the year, winter was already here and since it's our first year of staying here in Canada, I was very thrilled and excited to see some snow. As I packed my books and started to get out of my classroom, Mei, the biggest flirt in school blocked my path. I stared at her and when she didn't move, I asked her: "Uhmm, excuse me" and walk to the space she wasn't blocking but she quickly moved over to prevent me.

"What's your problem?" I snapped at her, unable to contain the impatience on my tone.

"You're Kim?" she asked, in her annoyingly high-pitched voice.

"Yeah so what?" I replied

"So you're the new one. Just to get you a reminder, no one messes with me" she elaborate it by pointing her index finger at herself before continuing, "so if you try to get in my way, you'll pay it!" she sneered pushing me back harshly. Finish with her business, she went on like nothing happened. Rin ,on the other hand, entered looking nastily at where Mei left. Rin was my bestfriend here at the university. She was the one who help me look for my classroom the first day. Ever since then, we became the closest of friends.

"Hey you okay?" she asked me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks" I smiled at her as my anger slowly dissipated.

As we went to walk outside, she started talking,

"You know I really that bitch! She thinks she's so cool and all just because she's pretty and was able to get laid every night by different boys!"

"Actually, I agree with you on that" I said, "She's a slut! Having big boobs doesn't add on her charm! Tell you what, someday those boobs would betray her!"

"Huh? How's that?" Rin asked, confusion evident on her brown eyes.

"It will sag when she grows old!" I replied laughing hysterically as she joined.

"Oh yeah! I can just imagine her walking with two blobs stopping at her stomach. That would be funny!" she added. I only laughed harder at that. Reaching the gate, I saw my parent's car waiting for me. Bidding her goodbye, I run up to our Montero, greeting my mom and dad in the process.

"How's school?" Mom inquired

"It was good. But there was this girl. A bully I guess though she's pretty and is taller than me. She wear heels though so maybe that added more to her height. Anyway, she threatened me that if I get in her way I'll pay."

"Who's that?" my dad quickly asked, his voice rising. He was a soldier in the past, a colonel, but he retired to better focus on us, his family.

"She's Mei, dad. You're gonna shoot him?" I eagerly asked.

"I'm going to talk to that girl next thing in the morning" he stated angrily

_Oh no,_ I thought, _this won't end well._

"Don't worry dad, there's no need for that. I'll take care of her" I smiled trying to look convincing.

"Are you sure dear? You know I could talk to the principal or your advisor." Mom suggested, giving me one of her worried glances.

"Nah, no need for that mom. Trust me this won't end well for her!" I boastedly replied.

Reaching home, I changed into a pair of joggingpants and t-shirt. Laying on my bed, I easily fell asleep forgetting to play in the snow as exhaustion took its toll on my body.

**A few hours later**

I woke up to see darkness in my room. Looking around the window, I saw a couple of stars peeking out of the darkened sky. The moon shined down at me and for a moment, I marveled at its brightness. Seeing the snow covered the trees and everything else, I smiled. I truly loved snow. Thinking of Jack Frost, I chuckled softly and tried to look pretty.

"Hey Jack Frost if you can hear me then I want to say thank you. You made pretty cool snow" Waiting for sometime, I sighed. "Yeah I know you're not real, just want to pretend sometimes"

Sighing again, I went downstairs to eat something.

**JACK FROST'S POV**

I was flying around spreading some snow when I saw a dark room. _Weird_ I thought _Almost ever house had their lights on_. Intrigued, I flew down to the window, to see a pretty young girl with messy hair staring at the moon. I inwardly laughed. This girl just wakes up. Maybe that's why her light wasn't turn on yet. I was about to flew back but stop when I heard my name being mentioned. Curious yet again, I stared at her, trying to stop the fast beatings of my heart. Maybe she can see me. But the thought quickly faded when I heard the part if I can hear her.

"-then I want to say thank you. You made pretty cool snow"

"Woah" I looked at her amazed, "It's the first time I heard someone thanked me. You're welcome." I smiled at her even though I know she couldn't see me.

At the end of her statement though I was kind of disturbed. She thought I wasn't real.

'_I have to change that' _I thought determinedly as I went on my home on the pond in Burgess.

This is going to be a long night I could tell.

**Author's Note: So how's chapter two for everyone? I hope you leave some reviews. Thanks a lot!**


End file.
